Methinks The Lady Doth Protest Too Much
by Quirky Del
Summary: Esteban is getting attention and Maddie can't figure out why it bothers her so much, will meddlesome others help her realize in time, Maddie Esteban, NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've never written a Suite Life fic before...I've always loved the idea of Esteban and Maddie, though. So, I thought it'd be a challenge to write one; here goes – let me know if you all like this... **

* * *

"_Who_ is that?" Maddie asked London, staring off to the other end of the lobby.

"What?" London asked, disinterest oozing from her. She lazily followed Maddie's gaze to the couple standing by the front desk. Her attention immediately snapped to and her gossip face suddenly slipped on.

"Don't you know who that is?" London asked, obviously reveling in being the one to get to break a juicy piece of news first.

Maddie gave her an annoyed glare briefly before returning her attention back to Esteban and the mystery woman. "If I knew who _she_ was, then I wouldn't have asked," she replied curtly.

"Well," London began in excited hushed tones. "That's the daughter of an oil tycoon from Texas. She got here yesterday morning and she's been following Esteban around since then! I heard that invited him out with her last night and they didn't get back until after 3 in the morning! Didn't you see them together yesterday?"

"No. Yesterday was my day off..." Her brow was creased and the air seem to be growing increasingly stifling.

London looked at her strangely. "Are you ok? You don't look so good..."

"I'm fine," Maddie snapped. She had just seen mystery hussy rest her arm on Esteban's shoulder and she threw her head back laughing at something that he had apparently said.

"You look a little green -" London commented.

"I am **_not_** jealous!" Maddie remarked empathetically.

London looked confused. "I didn't say that you were; I meant your face is starting to look green like you're gonna be sick."

Maddie turned to face her. "Oh, yeah, I knew that."

London narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, and opened her mouth about to retort but was cut off by Esteban and the girl approaching them.

"Oh, hello Miss Maddie – Miss London. Have you yet met Rebecca?" He indicated the annoyingly perfect girl draped on his arm.

Annoying girl giggled. "Hello. I recognize you -" she said to London, who looked very pleased.

"Of course you do."

"But I'm sorry, who _are you_ again?" She nosed at Maddie.

"I'm Maddie," she replied shortly.

"Oh, yes, Ban told me about you...you're a maid here?"

"No, I'm the candy girl, actually. And who is 'Ban'?" she asked disgusted. "His name is _Esteban_."

Annoying Rebecca was about to say something when her father called for her across the room.

"Oh, do excuse me..." she stood on tiptoes, leaning against Esteban "I'll be back -" she purred before turning away.

Esteban laughed nervously before turning back to the two girls. "Well...how are you two doing today?"

"**_Ban_**!" Maddie spit out. "She calls you 'Ban'! Are you insane?"

"Well – she is – I mean to say – yes, she is silly," he stuttered.

"Never mind all that," London waved a hand in the air. "Tell us – what really happened between you two last night!"

Esteban gulped audibly. He tugged on his collar absently. "Gee, it's getting hot in here, isn't it?"

London rubbed her hands together. "Ooo, that good, huh?"

Maddie glared at her murderously.

Esteban stood a moment longer, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. He snuck a glance at Maddie before swiftly flicking his gaze back to the carpet.

"Didn't you just meet her yesterday?" Maddie asked, eying him expectantly.

He nodded mutely.

"You just met yesterday and she's already throwing herself at you! Do you actually like her?" Maddie asked, her tone more severe than she meant.

"Well, she is – that is to say that she's been very...nice to me." He finished off lamely.

"What does that mean?" Maddie inquired harshly.

"Only that she has been nice. You know, she even listens to my football nights with Donkey stories..." he muttered in amazement.

"Sounds like a match made in heaven..." London said in a sing song voice.

"Esteban!" Mr. Moseby's bark rang through the air.

"Oh! I have bags waiting for me! I'll see yous later!" Esteban almost ran to the new guests arriving, relieved to be away from the onslaught of questions.

"Well, that was entertaining," London mused aloud, turning toward Maddie. "See, I told you that they were the new juicy story..."

"I don't see what's so juicy about a southern bimbo throwing herself onto a stupid guy!" Maddie huffed, turning on her heel.

London followed her back behind her candy counter. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" Maddie answered without looking at her. She was trying to busy herself with menial tasks like straightening the chocolate bars on the bottom shelf.

"You like him." London's voice was accusing.

"Ow!" Maddie jumped and banged her head sharply on the upper shelf. She straightened herself up and her eyes were as wide as a deer. "What are you talking about?" She hoped that she was managing to keep her voice steadier than she felt.

"You like Esteban," she remarked slowly, as if she was still attempting to digest the information herself.

"I do _not_ – like – Esteban! That's **_crazy!_**" Maddie went on shrilly. "I mean, the entire idea that I would – you're so completely _wrong_! It's not even funny, really, London! You have _no _idea what you're talking about!"

"Hmm, I think the girl doesn't protest too much..." London remarked smugly.

"Doth – the _lady doth _protest too much -" Maddie corrected.

"Duh. That's what I said."

Maddie shook her head exasperatingly. "And anyway, I do not. You've missed the entire point..."

"Which is?"

"That that – _woman_ – is no good! She's not good for him, and he's too – _male_ – to notice!"

"And _you_ would be good for him, right?"

"A darn sight better than she would, that's for sure!" Maddie exclaimed before realizing what she said. "Oh, I mean, oh, never mind! If he wants make a ninny of himself than that's fine with me! I don't care at all! It doesn't matter to me!" Maddie shrieked. "I'm taking a break." She walked out leaving London standing behind the counter alone.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I have a pack of gum?" A customer was standing before her.

"What? Eww! Like I actually _work_ here? Gross!" London shot him a filthy look and walked away. _Hmm,_ she though to herself. _This whole Maddie liking Esteban thing is the plummiest bit of gossip that I've heard in ages..._

_

* * *

_

**So, you should really review – yes, that would be just grand!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, the saga continues...thank you so much for the kind reviews! I wasn't sure if anyone else would really want to read a Maddie and Esteban fic so I'm glad you guys are out here, too...heehee**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Maddie," Esteban greeted her in the lobby.

She tried to look aloof. "Oh, hey, Esteban. I'm surprised that you have time to even speak to me anymore." She turned around and walked back to her counter.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, no, of course not. Why would I be?" Her tone was indifferent.

"I do not know. Did I do something?"

"If you don't know what you did then why would I tell you?" She asked as if it was very plain.

"Won't you please just tell me?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

She huffed. "Throwing your friends away just because a silly little rich girl comes around is not cool!"

"What! I haven't thrown my friends away!"

The aforementioned southern belle chose the worst moment to reappear. "Oh, Bonnie..." Rebecca sauntered over to them. "There you are, I haven't seen you since this morning!" she pouted.

"Well, it is only afternoon and I've been working – "

"So, don't you get a break?" she whined.

Maddie laughed.

"And what are _you _laughing about?" she snuffed at Maddie.

"Oh, it's just that I didn't realize Esteban was wearing a leash."

"Hey!" Esteban cried indignantly. "_No one _has me on a leash –"

"You're just jealous!" Rebecca accused sharply.

Maddie scoffed. "Me! Ha! Of what? A spoiled little rich daddy's girl?"

"Oh, yeah, you're really better off than I am. And your fashion sense is just so – ghetto." Rebecca looked very pleased with herself.

"That is not nice," Esteban admonished. "Maddie is my friend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she looked at Maddie patronizingly. "I didn't mean to offend you. Of course, any friend of Ban's is a friend of mine," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You see? You two could be friends," Esteban said hopefully.

"Oh, sure!" Maddie nodded her head sarcastically. "If I get a lobotomy!"

"Come on, Bonnie, it's not my fault if she doesn't want to be nice." She led him away by the hand.

He looked over his shoulder at Maddie sadly, but he didn't stop as they walked away. Maddie sighed irritably, trying to push any thoughts of it all out of her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours had passed and Maddie was feeling guilty. She had been so rude to Esteban and he really hadn't done anything wrong. She had snapped at him and belittled him. _What kind of friend is that? _She thought to herself. _What kind of friend treats someone like that and just makes them feel bad? Poor Esteban...although – he is being stupid! That girl is obviously just using him and if he's too enamored with her prissy looks to see that he's being snowed over than that's his fault! And – NO, I'm doing it again. I need to just be supportive...and I need to apologize. _

"Zack! Cody!" She called out to the twins as they entered the lobby.

"Yes, sweet thang..." Zack drawled, making his way to the counter.

"Have you seen Esteban?"

"Yeah, he was on the elevator with us," Cody supplied.

"Where did he get off at?" Maddie asked eagerly.

"Uh, 5th floor, I think. Why?"

"I need to apologize. I was really hard on him earlier..."

"Oh, so that's why he was depressed," Zack remarked.

"He was depressed?" Maddie asked, feeling guilty and hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah, he was moping even worse than Zack when I win a video game," Cody added, receiving a light smack in the shoulder from his brother.

"Watch the counter for a minute?" Maddie asked, but she didn't wait for an answer as she ran to the elevator getting in.

She exited when it dinged on the 5th floor, scanning the hall for the bellhop. She didn't see him so she began walking down the hallway.

"Maddie?"

His voice grabbed her attention and she stopped short, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Uh, hi." She murmured distractedly.

"Hi," Esteban smiled, amused at her nervousness; wondering if he had that effect on her – hoping that he did.

"I'm really sorry. I was a jerk and I wasn't behaving like a friend should."

"Oh, that's ok, Miss Maddie."

"I hope that you're not mad at me,"

He smiled down at her warmly. "Oh, I could never be mad at you –"

She grinned up at him. "You're really sweet."

He blushed and looked down. "I think that you are really sweet, too."

Her cheeks flushed and she toed the carpet with her boot. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything –"

She looked at him intently. "Why are you with Rebecca?"

He squirmed a bit. "We only went on one date."

"She doesn't want just one date with you – she hangs on you every second. She practically acts like she owns you and you only just met!"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "She is a bit forward. My family would not approve of her. In my country, you must drink tea with a flock of chickens together before you can go out unsupervised...though, that is a bit old fashioned when I think about it..."

Maddie looked at him strangely. "You drink tea with chickens?"

He shrugged. "I only did it the one time."

"So, what did you two do on your date last night?" Maddie tried to ask casually, not really wanting to hear the details but needing to.

"Oh, you know..." Esteban trailed, trying to drop the subject.

"No, I don't know. That's why I asked..."

"We went to a fancy dinner with her father –"

"Till 3 AM?" Maddie asked disbelieving.

"How did you know that we were out until 3?"

"Lucky guess," she said embarrassed, hoping that he wouldn't ask further.

"We went for a walk in the park after –"

"That sounds romantic," she remarked quietly.

"It was..." he said, looking at her closely trying to gage her reaction. He wasn't disappointed, her face fell and her shoulders slumped.

"Well, I'm glad that you've found someone, Esteban. I had better get back to work," she muttered, starting to walk away.

Esteban grabbed her upper arm gently, causing her to stop. He gazed at her intently. "Maddie – why do you care so much, whether I like her?"

"I – I – what makes you think that I care?" she asked feebly.

"Don't you?"

"Well, of course I care. You're a good friend..." she said softly, noticing that he was still grasping her arm.

"Is that all?" he whispered, slowly stepping closer to her.

She nodded her head limply, a haze surrounding her.

He lowered his head toward her, and she fluttered her eyes closed in sweet expectation.

"There you are!" Zack's voice broke through the fog and the two jumped apart as if they'd been burned. "What were you two doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" They both answered simultaneously.

"What are _you_ doing?" Maddie asked breathlessly, trying to avert attention.

"I was just looking for you to tell you that I can't watch the counter anymore – wrestling is coming on!"

She rolled her eyes before turning back to Esteban. "Well, I had better..." she let the rest of the sentence hang in the air awkwardly.

"Me, too..." he added flimsily.

They stood there clumsily, and Zack watched the exchange silently.

"I'm gonna –" she motioned behind her. "I'm gonna go back to, uh –"

"Work?" Esteban offered and she nodded. "Yeah, me too..."

"Ok – see ya," she offered lightly, smiling shyly.

"See ya," he echoed, grinning.

She walked backward, almost tripping on her own feet before turning around briskly and going back to the elevator. Zack jogged after her and they both entered it.

Zack glanced sideways at her. "So –"

"So?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Ah, huh. Cuz it looked like - " he raised his brows, "it looked like you and Esteban were about to...about to kiss," he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Haha, that's funny, Zack!" Her voice sounded oddly high pitched, even to herself.

"Oh my gosh – you _were_ about to kiss?" he asked disgusted.

"NO! No, of course not! I don't know where you get all of these crazy ideas, Zack!" she said haltingly.

"Isn't he like – _old_?" He asked with a scrunched face.

"No!" she cried annoyed. "He is not _old_!" she screeched.

"Yeah? How old is he?" he challenged.

"He's like 24."

"And you're 17..."

"So? That's not that big of a difference!"

"Do you actually _like_ him?"

"Maybe –" she said defensively. She grabbed his shirt abruptly turning to him sharply. "Do _NOT _say anything!"

The elevator slid open to the lobby just then and she immediately released him. They both stepped out and she paused, looking at him

"Please, be quiet about this whole thing!" she pleaded. "Nothing happened anyway."

"I won't say anything," he reassured.

"Thanks, Zack," she beamed at him. "I can always count on you." She traipsed back over to her position behind the candy counter, grinning goofily.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked, coming up to his brother.

Zack sighed. "Oh, nothing – only, my heart feels like it's been slammed against the wall."

Cody looked at him in concern.

Zack snapped out it and forced a smile. "C'mon, let's go watch wrestling!"

"Wrestling! I love wrestling! Can I watch it with you little blond peoples?"

Zack hadn't noticed that Esteban had come down behind him. "Wouldn't you rather _talk _to Maddie?" he questioned annoyed.

"Why would he need to talk to Maddie?" Cody asked clueless.

"Why don't you ask him?" Zack answered him with a question.

Esteban was staring off toward Maddie, not really hearing the conversation. He had a fuzzy smile on his face.

"Oh, Ban...!" Rebecca's voice shot through the air, as she entered through the front door, searching for him.

"OH! She is persistent! She would make a great huntress!" Esteban voiced irritation and a slight amount of fear. "Do not tell her I was here!" He hurriedly kept hitting the up button for the lift and ran inside when the doors opened, disappearing.

"Hey!" Zack called out to the Rebecca, walking toward her. "Did you say that you were looking for Esteban?"

"Yes, have you seen my pookie?"

"Oh, yeah – he just went up the elevator –"

"Thanks!" she said in a rush, waiting to catch the next one up.

Cody shook his head at his brother shamefully. "You're evil..."

Zack rubbed his hands together. "Heehee – thanks, it's a gift."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully you guys like it – I know it may be something that wouldn't happen in the show, but it's fun to write so ah well. It would be cool if you review and let me know if you are enjoying this story...if not, then I suppose you shouldn't read it. Hmmm. Anyway, to my lovely reviewers who like this - you guys ROCK: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another long one – oh, by the way; yes I know that in the show Maddie is 16 but in this story she's a year older; sooo, this takes place about a year later. Work? Ok, good. On with it...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esteban! Just who I wanted to see..." Zack called out, getting the taller guy's attention.

"Ah! Hello Zack. Is there something I can be doing for you?"

Zack shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday..." He stared at him pointedly.

Esteban raised his brows. "Yesterday?"

Zack sighed. "Yeah, yesterday. You – Maddie – me walking out of the elevator and having to see _that_ –"

"See what?" Esteban asked anxiously. "Nothing happened yesterday."

"Come with me to my office –" Zack led him to one of the hotel lobby sofas.

"You really should get a more private place for your office –" he remarked as they sat down.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase – what's going on with you and Maddie?"

Esteban cleared his throat. "What makes you think that there is something going on?"

Zack looked at him blankly. "Oh, yeah, I always go around almost _kissing_ my friends." He bit out sarcastically.

"It – nothing – I do believe that – what?" He stuttered in response.

"You're too old for her."

Esteban furrowed his brows but said nothing.

"I like you, Esteban. You're a cool dude. Just not the right guy for my Maddie – I mean, for Maddie."

Esteban shifted uncomfortably, staring off at the floor. "You are right. She's too smart for me..." He muttered, completely dejected.

Guilt started to gnaw at Zack, but he tried to brush it away. "Hey, man – look at the bright side. Ya got that oil hottie after you."

"Oh, yeah, sure...only she is not my little feisty blond girl friend..." His eyes widened at what he said and he clumsily added. "I mean friend that's a girl – not _girlfriend_." He deflated again. "I guess I am too old for her. In my country, it wouldn't matter at our ages. I am almost 24 and she's 17. They wouldn't even think about it. And Maddie – she's so smart and mature; sometimes..." he laughed lightly to himself, thinking over some of her crazy schemes. His gloomy mood resurfaced after a moment. "I am a stupid, stupid man – what would she ever see in me?"

He stood up. "Thank you, little Zack. You have helped clear things up for me." He attempted a smile, but it came out haphazardly.

"Ah – no problem." Zack answered meekly, watching the bell hop skulk away. "That was wrong, wasn't it?" he scolded to himself.

----

"Maddie!" London ran up to the candy girl excitedly. "Oh Maddie! Did you hear?"

"Your annoying yelling? Oh, yeah, I heard." Maddie said sarcastically.

"No, silly. About the dance tonight?"

"What dance?"

"The one that I'm putting on for the employees here." Maddie stared at her silently but London didn't pay attention. "I know – Yay, me!" she clapped enthusiastically for herself.

"Why are _you_ throwing a dance for everyone? That's – uncharacteristically unselfish of you."

London leaned in, with a huge conspiratorial smile on her face. "I'm doing it –" she snapped her head in both directions quickly to make sure that no one was listening. "– for _you_."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know – you and Este–"

"SSHH!" Maddie quieted her worriedly. She grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the corner off to the side, where no one would overhear them.

"I _have_ to tell you what happened yesterday," she whispered to her urgently.

"Oh! Was there a shoe sale!" London asked with a bounce.

"_NO_. But...well, nevermind, you probably don't really want to know," Maddie teased.

"Ooh, this is good, isn't it? Tell me."

"Oh, nothing much – only..." Maddie started coyly. "Esteban almost kissed me!" she finished in a rush with a huge grin.

"**_WHAT?_**" London's jaw was dropped.

Maddie nodded smugly. "Mmhmm."

"Where?"

"On the 5th floor –"

"Ooo, good floor..." London enthused. "Then what happened!"

Maddie's face fell. "Then Zack showed up and interrupted us!" she complained with a scowl.

"Well, have you seen him since?"

"No, that was about at the end of my shift and I haven't seen him today so far..." she trailed off, automatically looking around the lobby for any sight of him.

"So, you ask him to this dance and then he could really kiss you..." the dark haired girl said with a wink.

"I don't know – maybe yesterday was just a fluke and he's regretting it now." Maddie's words were tinted with uncertainty.

"I don't know what a 'fluke' is but I'm sure he likes you."

"You really think he likes –"

"Hello Maddie!" Esteban appeared out of nowhere. "Who likes what?"

Maddie jumped, startled. "Oh, I was...just saying...uh, oh! I was asking if he really likes – cheese! Yes, I wanted to know if he really liked cheese. Cuz, uh, well, you know – someone could just _pretend_ to like cheese and then you find out that they're really lactose intolerant."

"I know what you mean! Every year, my village has a giant cheese celebration! And if you're lucky, you get chosen to play the cheese king – my cousin always puts in for it. One year it was finally his turn. Then, at the last minute when he was supposed to start the cheese eating contest he just started yelling and admitting that he really was lactose intolerant and he's just been hiding it for all these years! Well, you can imagine – no one could ever look at him the same!"

Both girls gawked at him wordlessly. After a moment London spoke up.

"So, Esteban. Did you hear about the dance tonight?"

"No. Does it involve cheese?" he asked, causing Maddie to snort.

"Well – we'll have cheese and wine there!" London piped up.

"Oh good. Sounds like a good party. You will have fun."

"You're invited, too. It's for all the hotel employees."

"Oh, thank you, Miss London. That is nice of you."

"So, are you going to take someone with you?"

"Oh! Are chickens allowed?"

Annoyance flitted across London's face. "No. I meant a date."

"Oh."

"London, don't you have something you need to be doing right now?" Maddie not so subtly remarked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah you do. Remember? That thing? That you had to do?" Maddie gently pushed her toward the elevators.

"I don't remember – oh! You mean Ivanah's hair appointment! You're right!" She scurried away, leaving Esteban and Maddie standing alone.

"So –" Maddie started.

"So..."

"Are you going?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes, I think so. I wouldn't want to hurt Miss London's feelings. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I think so." There was a heavy pause. "Are you taking anyone?"

Esteban shrugged. "Are you?"

Maddie shrugged. "No one's asked me yet," she hoped he would take the hint.

He didn't. "Oh, well, there is still time," he remarked distractedly.

She frowned. "Are you taking Rebecca?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Well, do you think that maybe – I only mean since I don't have a date; anyone to go with, that is. And you don't have anyone to go with – maybe we could go together?"

"I would love to take you –" Maddie's spirits shot right up, "but I can't," and then they crashed right back down. She felt like she was on a roller coaster.

"Why not?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don 't think –" he struggled for the right words. "I am too old for you," he finished sadly.

"You don't think that you're too old for me?"

"No, I mean I _am_ too old for you, Maddie."

"What? No, you're not. There is an age difference, but not too wide of one. You're barely over 6 years older. That's not _that_ big of a difference!" she protested.

"It's not just that. We are very different –"

"That's one of the reasons I like you! You're so different than everyone else! That's a good thing."

Esteban's features softened. "Ah, Maddie. I like you, too."

"Then why can't we go out together? Just try it, see if we even work?"

He found himself about to relent when Zack's words came echoing back to him..._you're not the right guy for Maddie..._

"I do not know if that would be a good idea."

"But...you almost kissed me yesterday."

"I...I'm sorry," he replied softly.

"You're sorry?" she choked out, blinking away the tears. "Are you saying that it would have been a mistake?"

"I'm saying that – I'm not the right guy for you, Miss Maddie." Esteban gave her an apologetic look and turned around, walking away.

Maddie stood there, staring at the carpet, her face worn with creases.

"Maddie, are you alright?" Mr. Moseby walked up, concern etched on his face.

She snapped her head up. "I'm fine, Mr. Moseby. I just feel a little foolish, is all."

He was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Maddie!"

She turned her attention toward the voice floating over.

"Maddie! How are you?" It was Trevor, his face beaming at the sight of her. She hadn't seen him since the Merit Scholar fiasco that had produced their unexpected kiss. It had ended well, though, with both of them promising to keep in touch.

"Hi! This is a surprise!" She forced a smile, urging herself to break out of her lousy mood.

Mr. Moseby looked at the two and excused himself silently, hoping that this boy could help lighten her apparent misery. For as much of a tough exterior that he portrayed, he really did hate to see his employees – and friends – unhappy.

"Trevor, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, thanks a lot!" he laughed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Maddie soothed.

"I have some family that I'm visiting that don't live too far from here. So, I thought that I would come by and say hello."

She smiled at him. "Oh, that's neat. Welcome back."

"Thanks. I have one more question for you, though."

"What's that?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

A slight pang returned to her at the thought of the dance and not being able to attend with the one she wanted. "Oh, London's throwing a dance night for the staff."

"Oh, yeah? Do you have a date?"

"No, I sure don't." Maddie pouted.

"Well, in that case – would you mind going with me?" Trevor flashed her a wide grin.

She laughed. "I would love to."

London joined them. "Trevor? What are you doing here?"

"Wow, it's so great to see how much I've been missed," he replied sardonically.

London ignored his cheeky comment. "Do you wanna come to my dance party tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm actually attending with Maddie," he bragged, giving Maddie a flirtatious smile.

London gave her a confused look. "But I thought you were going with E–"

"Nope!" Maddie quickly covered, giving London a stern look.

"Okaaay; but don't you think that Esteban is gonna be sad?"

Maddie groaned at London's complete lack of observation – she clearly wanted her to drop the subject but it simply flew right over the heiress' somewhat empty head.

"Why would be he be sad?" Trevor asked.

"He wouldn't. He doesn't care who I go with," Maddie answered flatly.

"Ok – I'm confused..." Trevor looked at her.

"It's nothing, only..." she trailed off as Esteban walked by carrying a guest's bags. He spotted Maddie standing next to Trevor and London. He recognized the other guy as the scholar that the two girls had gone out with. He had only met him briefly, on the day that he was checking out, but he didn't like him. The way that he had been smiling and said goodbye to Maddie had really irked him. Seeing him now didn't help improve his already low mood. He was still staring at the three as he walked past to the elevators and started to trip over the seat in the lobby.

Maddie gasped as Esteban fell over the large suitcases that he had been lugging. He quickly jumped back to his feet. He glance back instantly, relieved to see that the hotel guest was still at the front desk checking in and wasn't behind him.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, thank you."

She stiffened and plastered a giant smile on. "Esteban, do you remember Trevor?"

"Hey, man, yeah I think I met you right before I left last time..." Trevor leaned in, shaking Esteban's hand firmly.

"He's taking me to the dance tonight," Maddie added forcefully. "So, I guess we'll see you there." She tried her hardest to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, not wanting him to know how much his rejection crushed her.

Trevor slung his arm around her casually, having no idea of the negative wave of feelings zooming off of Esteban toward him. "Cool, so you're coming, too?"

Esteban stood up fully, liking the fact that he towered over Trevor. "Oh, yes. I am bringing _my date_, Rebecca." He gazed at Maddie when he said this.

"Oh good! Maybe we can double date later." Her mouth was beginning to hurt with the force of her faux cheeriness.

"Yes, I would like that. Excuse me now, I have work to do. I'll see yous later." Esteban put off an air of aloofness as he picked the bags back up and went on his way. He sent a filthy look towards the boy with Maddie as he turned back for a brief second, but Trevor didn't notice. London did, however.

"Ok, Maddie – I really need to talk to you. Bye – bye, Trevor." She excused him carelessly.

"Well, I guess I'm going," he said amusedly. "What time shall I pick you up?"

"Six?" He agreed and said his farewells.

"I can't wait til six..." he called back as he exited the hotel.

"Maddie, what are you doing! I set this whole thing up for you and _Este-ban! _Not so you could go off with the smart guy!"

Maddie scoffed. "He didn't want to take me, ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I talked to him and he knew that I wanted to go with him and he said that it wouldn't be a good idea. He said that he's too old for me," she sulked.

"Well, he is kinda old."

"London! This is isn't funny! I made a fool of myself telling him I liked him and he just turned me down!"

"So, you'll go tonight and look really smashing –" her nose wrinkled as if there was a kettle of decomposing fish near by. "Or as good as you can get. And you'll have Sir Cutie with you and it will drive him nuts!"

"You mean just try to make him jealous?"

"Exactly. Did you see how mad he was getting just now?"

Maddie ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Really? Do you think that he was really getting jealous?"

"Duh! And they say I'm the dumb one!"

Maddie laughed a moment before she frowned. "But I can't do that to Trevor. That wouldn't be fair to him."

"All's fair in love and big hate..."

Maddie glared at her. "You mean 'All's fair in love and _war_'... and since when do you go around bungling Shakespeare quotes?"

"Oh, my daddy sent me a book to help my speaking. It's that pear guy!"

Maddie shook her head. "That's great, London." She paused thinking. "I suppose it would be alright to go out tonight with Trevor. I mean it's just one date, and it's not like he's been calling me all of the time or anything. So I don't think that he really has this huge thing for me. You think it would be ok?" She asked, seeking more reassurance that this was not a cruel thing to do.

"Of course it's ok! He's cute."

Maddie sighed, irritated. Her tetchiness merely intensified when Rebecca sauntered over to them.

"London!" She oozed. "Esteban just told me about your little get together tonight! I think it's a darling idea!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" London remarked pompously.

"Are you going with _someone_?" She asked, looking at Maddie as if it was laughable.

"Yes, actually I am. We'll see you two there. That is, if you can pull yourself away from your little rich bitch world long enough..." Maddie threw at her, walking away pleased with herself.

Rebecca huffed and London merely laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, hopefully you liked it! Next up – partaay time! Review and let me know if you liked it: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's my next chapter – sorry for the slight delay but it's quite a long chapter. Does that make up: ) And a HUGE thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm not so sure about this, London..." Maddie worried, turning to see her figure better in the floor length mirror.

"Oh, please! Of course, you look great in this – it's mine!" London waved her concerns away. "Besides, the colour really brings out you eyes. He'll go crazy over you in this."

"Actually, I'm starting to rethink this whole thing. I mean, maybe I should just not even go..." she fretted.

"What! That would be stupid!" London looked at her as though she were an idiot.

"I just feel bad about doing this to Trevor. He's a really nice guy and he doesn't deserve to be used like this."

"Like he would think twice about using you. Besides, you're not _really_ using him if you guys have a good time, are you?"

Maddie gawked at her. "Uh, yeah. Obviously, I'm using him if I'm only going with him to try to make another guy jealous!" she seated herself down on London's sofa, slouching in disappointment. "I'm not gonna go," she lamented with a frown.

London slipped on her best resolve face. "You're not gonna go?" Maddie nodded. "Hmm, well Rebecca will happy. I heard her saying that she didn't think you'd be there anyway, cuz she didn't believe that you could get anyone to go out with you." She waited a moment before looking at Maddie – she wasn't disappointed.

Maddie fumed and stood up, looking all a woman with a purpose. "She said that?" London affirmed it nonchalantly. "Well, I'll show her! I can so get a date," she muttered to herself as she stormed over to the door. "I have a date and he's really cute and smart, too..." She had her hand on the door knob about to fling it open.

"Maddie?"

"What?"

"Isn't Trevor picking you up here?"

"Yeah." Maddie glared at her stupidly before looking sheepish. "Oh, yeah. Guess I should calm down, huh?"

The girls put on the last touch ups to their outfits. The doorbell rang and they both looked at each other.

"It's time," Maddie breathed.

London gave her a sympathetic look. "It'll be ok. Esteban really likes you, I can tell. Don't worry about it."

Maddie was touched by London's caring, but the moment was short lived.

"Well – answer that!" London had dictated while she brushed on a bit more rouge.

Maddie bowed comically. "Yes, messah!" She opened the door with a smile.

"Whoa – Maddie. You look fantastic." Trevor smiled toothily at her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks. You look nice, too."

He shrugged sarcastically and smiled. "Shall we go?"

Maddie looked back to London to see it she wanted to go down with them.

"Oh, you two go ahead. Aaron should be here soon."

"Aaron who?"

"Carter. Duh!" She said obviously.

Maddie and Trevor shared amused glances and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the matter with you?" Rebecca demanded, annoyed at feeling ignored.

"Hmm?" Esteban answered distractingly, still not looking at her.

She huffed at his inattentiveness. "_Who_ are you looking for?"

"Maddie –" he said off handedly.

"_Why_ would you be looking for _her_?" She was all in a snit.

He sighed, still scanning the room for her. He finally turned back to his date, who was looking at him expectantly. He winced under her cross stare.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Well what?" he feigned innocence.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Do you – like – her?" she asked dangerously.

He suddenly resembled an animal in a cage, desperately searching for the one way out. He found it. "Oh! Zack! Cody!" He gulped in relief as the twins walked over.

"Whoa – Esteban. Lookin good –" Cody remarked impressed.

"Oh? This old thing?" Esteban joked, brushing each sleeve of his tuxedo with gusto.

"Yeah – you guys make a really good couple. You know – _you and Rebecca_," Zack added forcefully.

Cody looked at him strangely but Zack pretended not to notice.

Rebecca scowled when she didn't receive any compliments on her $1,000 dress that she was adorned in from France. The boys didn't pay any attention.

"This is nice, huh?" Zack commented in a attempt to break the awkward silence.

The Tipton lounge had been transformed into a fairy land of sorts. There were crystal sconces suspended from the ceiling, each containing a beautiful flickering candle. They cast a silky soft glow around the room, giving the atmosphere an old world charm. There were intricately designed ivory linens draped around everything, adding a vintage touch of Panama. A string quartet occupied Carey's usual space on the stage. The entire affair exuded wealth and charm.

They were all so busy taking in the calming ambiance that no one noticed Maddie walk in on Trevor's arm.

"Oh! MADDIE!" London's voice bolted through the air as she sauntered over.

Esteban immediately snapped his head toward the door.

Maddie looked ethereal in her (well London's) flattering gown of shiny satin. Trevor strutted over, beaming.

"Aren't I a lucky man?" He bragged as they approached the group. Esteban shot him a dirty look.

Maddie blushed and glanced over at Esteban. "So, are you two enjoying your evening?" Her smile was painted on tautly.

"Perfect!" He answered quickly. He put his arm around Rebecca, pulling her to his side. "Aren't we, _dear_?"

Rebecca looked at him shrewdly. "Oh, yes, we're having gaggles of fun..." she added in her smarmiest tone.

"So, you guys are all entered into the contest!" London remarked, oblivious to the mini hostility fest before her.

"What contest!" Zack instantly jumped in, eager to hear about any chance at fast money.

"The King and Queen of the Tipton! Really, don't you know anything?" She wrinkled her nose at him.

Maddie looked at her with burgeoning eyes. "The King and Queen? You are kidding, right?"

"Maddie – would I _ever_ kid about something so salami?"

Maddie merely shook her head, not even wanting to guess at her meaning.

"Oooh, is there salami here? Point the way my friend..." Zack prompted, his belly rumbling uncomfortably.

"Anyway, they'll announce the winners soon!" London dashed off to mingle with more of her guests – well, the ones that were deemed 'important' anyway.

Maddie sighed.

Rebecca pounced on her outward irritation. "What's the matter? Disappointed that you have no chance at winning?"

Trevor furrowed his brows at her. "Why wouldn't she have a chance at winning?"

Rebecca scoffed. "You aren't being serious, are you?" she asked disdainfully.

"Rebecca," Esteban got her attention. "Shut up," he said simply, quieting her out of surprise.

Maddie didn't want to let it go. "You don't think _you're _going to win, do you?"

The oil heiress laughed. "I have the best chance out of everyone here. I mean really – look at all of the losers standing around!"

Maddie seethed at her insulting comments. These were her friends and coworkers that she was messing with. Well, she needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

"Oh, honey. Didn't anyone tell you that it's against the rules to buy your votes. Just because your dad bribes his way into – and out of – anything he wants doesn't mean you can do that here."

Rebecca's jaw dropped, Esteban tried to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his chuckling.

"Yeah, I know about your family's little –" Maddie lowered her voice to a comical whisper, "troubles, with that nasty tiny detail of extortion a few years ago...but don't worry, I won't ever say a word!" she finished in mock seriousness.

"Why, you little – jerk!" she jutted out incensed.

"Maybe that will teach you to think before judging everyone else!" Maddie said firmly.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm really going to take advice from a _candy girl_!" she laughed.

Trevor frowned at her. "Wow, you're really an idiot." He took Maddie by the hand and led her away.

Esteban looked at Rebecca with disgust. "You are a very mean girl," he said simply and walked away.

"What? Esteban!" she yelled after him, but he didn't turn around.

"You are mean," Cody chided in.

"Yeah, and really stupid. You're not even that pretty!" Zack added for good measure. The two left her standing there by herself, gawking unattractively.

Maddie and Trevor were talking in the corner. Esteban had almost reached her when he saw her laugh at something that Trevor said. He felt a painful tug in his heart and he paused wondering if he should just turn around and leave them alone.

"Esteban?" Maddie called him when she looked over Trevor's shoulder.

"Oh. Hello Maddie, Maddie's friend."

"Trevor."

"Ah, yes." He stood awkwardly.

"Where's the oil goddess?" Maddie scathed.

"She is no longer my date."

Maddie stood a little taller. "Really?"

Esteban nodded. "I did not know she was so mean. In my country, harpies are easier to recognize. They all look like hags. They come hidden here. Hidden in pretty clothes and bad manners."

"Where are you from?" Trevor asked, but before he could answer a voice came over the microphone.

"Time for the King and Queen of Tipton to be crowned! The judges are conferring..." A hush fell over the crowd as they awaited the announcement.

"The Queen is..." Excited murmurs broke out in hushed tones. "...Carey Martin!"

Carey shrieked in delighted surprise. "Me?"

The crowd erupted with applause as Carey blushingly walked over to the front of the stage. Zack and Cody made 'whoop, whoop' noises and gestures.

"And time for the King..." everyone looked around, trying to guess who the honour would be bestowed to. "...Arwin Hawkhauswer – wait, Arwin? Ok! Yes! Arwin, come up here!"

"ALRIGHT ARWIN!" Maddie yelled out enthusiastically. Esteban looked at her with amusement. "Hey, it's about time these contests judged on more than just outward beauty and grace!"

Arwin made his way up to Carey's side, gob smacked and flabbergasted. She smiled at him warmly and his cheeks flamed in response. The two were crowned in glittery splendor and Carey kissed him on the cheek causing him to guffaw. The music started back up and they led the next dance.

"Oh, they look so cute up there together, don't they?" Maddie cooed.

"That they do. Like a little pair of peas in a pod." Esteban agreed. He grinned down at Maddie and she returned the gesture. The two stood there like that a moment, just gazing at each other.

"Uh? I'm just gonna go over and get a drink – would you like one?" Trevor cut in, braking the moment.

Maddie turned to him, embarrassed. She had actually forgotten that he was there. "Oh, no thanks," she said sheepishly.

He nodded briefly. "You want anything?" he asked Esteban a bit tightly.

"Oh, no. No thank you."

Trevor walked away reluctantly, looking back over his shoulder at the two before disappearing amongst the people.

Esteban looked at her intently. "Are you having a good time?"

"Oh, ah, sure. Of course. " Maddie tucked a curled strand behind her ear. "You?"

"Well, I do not have a date anymore."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause any problems," she said, hoping she sounded sincere. Well, she didn't really _try_ to cause a problem but she wasn't exactly saddened by the fact that she did. Rebecca was a snooty little brat and she was relieved that Esteban was starting to see it. It had nothing to do with jealousy – right? She bit her lip as was her usual nervous habit when she was deep in thought.

Esteban was having a difficult time focusing his attention on anything other than her biting her lower lip. "That's adorable," he murmured to himself, wearing a goofy expression.

"What?" she asked coming out of her haze.

He snapped his attention back, mortified when he realized that he had said that out loud. "What what?"

"Huh?"

"Huh huh?" he answered lamely, hoping if he kept this nonsense up she would forget his slipped comment.

Maddie shook her head sharply. "Ok, enough with that. So... are you sad that Rebecca left?"

"Oh, no! I am glad she is gone. I do not know why I was seeing her in the first place."

Maddie scoffed. "I do. She's pretty. And rich. Pretty and rich – that's what every guy wants, right?" she remarked bitterly.

"Not every guy." Maddie turned her dewy gaze up to him causing his knees to shake. "I like a girl and she is not rich. She is smart and kind and, well, she _is_ pretty – but I like her anyway..." he began with an anxious laugh, locking his gaze on hers.

"What is this girl's name?" she asked him with baited breath.

He smiled lopsidedly, opened his mouth and started to say –

"Hey, so what did I miss?" Trevor jumped inbetween them, liquid sloshing precariously from his party cup.

Maddie's heart nose dived when Esteban clamped his mouth shut and he suddenly stood stiffly.

"Yes, well, I will leave you two peoples here to enjoy the dance." Esteban gave her a wan smile and drifted off toward the other side of the room. Maddie couldn't hide the sullenness that overwhelmed her as she excused herself from Trevor saying she had to use the washroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewing now would be so exquisite, it would give me the fuzzies! **

**And a big thank you to StoriesThatNeverWere (you rock Song!) for giving me the idea to add a King and Queen bit – did you know it was going to be Carey and Arwin, though? Heehee.**

**Don't forget to review my pretties! You guys are the bestest!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of your very kind and encouraging reviews! They really make my day: ) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie inhaled deeply, reveling in the crisp outside filling her lungs. She needed to clear the fog that had settled around her. She felt a little guilty, making an excuse to Trevor about having to use the washroom; what she had really needed was simply to get away for a few minutes. A few blessed moments alone. The main entrance to the hotel was thankfully barren, giving her leave to muck about in her thoughts. She started to lean her back against the wall when she felt her heel give. She looked down and raised her foot to assess the damage.

"Oh, just great," she muttered, the broken chunk of heel slipping off, turning her once glittering left high heel into a depressed flat. She threw head back, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Are you alright?"

Her lids flew open and she jolted in surprise.

"I am sorry – I did not mean to scare you, Miss Maddie."

"It's alright. I guess I'm just a little jumpy is all. What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing..."

She sighed. "I just needed to get away for a minute."

Esteban nodded in acknowledgment. He gazed at her intently. "I am sorry."

Maddie looked up at him wide eyed. "For what?"

"For..." he looked heavenward, as though he were trying to pluck words from the stars, "...for causing confusion between us."

She shirked it off, trying to play it casual. "It's ok. We're friends, that's all; right?"

"Right – good friends. We were just confusing our friendship..." he said, subconsciously taking a small step closer.

"Of course. Cuz we really wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship..." she matched his step without thinking, bringing them almost face to face, leaving only a foot of space between them.

"Our friendship –" he echoed again.

She nodded haphazardly. "Right. Our friendship..."

"Because that is all we are – friends..."

"Exactly –" she licked her lips and all coherent thought left Esteban after that small gesture.

He leaned in without thinking, lightly feathering his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt her heart jerking erratically. She stepped into him more as she felt his arms snake around her waist. Blood pumped forcefully through her veins and her skin felt like it was buzzing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss continued. A few voices started to break the haze, sounding like underwater gurgling, but only the feel of his arms around her soon replaced all other thoughts; everything else flitted away.

"Wow – I guess she's ok..."

London's voice was a douse of cold water. Esteban pulled away slightly, turning his head and popping his eyes open. Zack soon joined them outside, a confused expression crossing his face.

Maddie kept her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to lose the moment that she knew had already slipped away. She felt Esteban's arms leaving her bare again and she forced herself to crash back to reality.

"Hey guys. I'm fine. Thanks for checking, though," she replied flatly, feeling embarrassed at everyone's stare.

Zack remained uncommonly quiet and London stayed still another few seconds before clapping her hands together.

"So! You guys –"

"Maddie? There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Trevor joined the blossoming group, relief pouring out of him. "Hey, you guys moved the party out here and didn't invite me?" he joked, but stopped short when the tension that was radiating out of everyone started to seep to him.

Zack narrowed his eyes at Esteban. When he came out following London Esteban had his arms loosely around Maddie. It could almost pass off for a hug except for Maddies' eyes being screwed tensely shut and Esteban standing so stiffly. He knew something was going on and a dreaded feeling burrowed deep in his stomach – did he actually kiss her? London looked quite pleased with herself and they were acting very suspicious.

"Yeah, Maddie – why _didn't_ you invite your _date_ out here with you and Esteban?" Zack accused.

Maddie blanched slightly and Esteban looked at her tentatively. She returned his gaze, willing him to say something first – wondering what he would even say anyway.

"Maddie just needed some air...and so did I – I mean, after Maddie came out I came out – what I mean to say is that it is just a coincidence that we are both out here..." he tugged on his black bow tie, trying to relieve the claustrophobia that had suddenly seized him.

London's mouth hung open like a codfish. "But you two were ki–"

"Kidding?" Esteban kicked in quickly, trying to cover. "Ah, yes, we were only telling jokes when Miss London and young Zack came out, weren't we?" he turned to Maddie for back up.

Maddie looked at him disappointed. Her belly did bleak flip flops and the sweetness left her taste buds leaving an acidic flavour in it's wake. She was so sure that finally they were going to be honest with each other and face whatever it was that had been lingering around them. But alas, she was wrong. Apparently she had conjured up this honey dewed vision of what things would be like now only to be assaulted with a sad truth – nothing was going to happen between them because he obviously didn't really want anything to. She realized the four faces were still looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, right. We were only kidding each other out here," she said with a double meaning. She spared another glance at Esteban, ignoring the hurt look that flitted across his face as she took Trevor by the hand. "Let's go back inside." She strode past them, towing a discombobulated Trevor behind her.

London glared at Esteban after the couple left. "I don't know why everyone always calls me the dumb one. You're being pretty dumb yourself right now." She whirled around on her heel and left.

A pained expression wore on him and he looked at Zack. "You were right. I really am not good enough for Miss Maddie." He hung his head, looking lower than Zack had ever seen him.

Different emotions passed through him as he looked upon the tall man that he had come to call a friend. Esteban had helped he and his brother out various times, not to mention he was always fun to talk to and laugh with. Self reproach encompassed him as he thought about how much he was to blame for this huge misunderstanding. There wouldn't have been so much confusion between his two friends if he hadn't been feeding little negative thoughts to the bellhop insinuating his inadequateness for the candy girl. He knew what he had to do. If he really cared about Maddie like he claimed to, then he would have to put his petty jealousies aside to do what he knew Maddie really wanted.

"Esteban?" He pushed down a giant gulp. "I was w-w-w..." Zack stammered, attempting to spit out the big 'w' word that was difficult for him to say. His mouth formed into a comical circle, stuck on that one letter. "W-w-" he took in a massive breath and then rushed out "_wrong_!"

Esteban tilted his head, trying not to laugh at his friend's scrunched up face. "What?"

"I was w-wr-wrong. Please don't make me say it again!" Zack said with humourously.

"Wrong about what?"

"You. You and Maddie. I shouldn't have said the things that I did to you. I was only being my usual jealous self."

Esteban's face softened. "Ah, thank you little Zack. I know that it was hard for you to say that. But you were not wrong – you were right. I am wrong for Miss Maddie. She is better off without me."

"You kissed her, didn't you?" Zack asked, bracing himself for the answer that he knew was coming.

"Yes...and now she wants nothing to do with me," was his flat response.

"Look, man, you have to ask yourself – do you really want her?"

"Of course," he blinked, without consideration.

"Then, what are you doing talking to me out here? You should be in there talking to her!"

Esteban scoffed. "Yes, talk to her in front of her _date_ – does not sound like fun to me."

"Are you going to let that stop you? I mean, come on. Trevor seems like an okay guy, I guess. But he's got nothing on you. Of course, I _am_ the best choice, but there's no accounting for some girls' tastes..." he jabbed, but Esteban didn't notice; determination was etched all over him.

"You know what we would do in this situation in my country?" he asked ferociously.

Zack only shook his head, growing a mite uneasy with his friend's serious look.

"We challenge our opposition – and we challenge them _good_," his face was still wearing a biting characteristic and Zack was almost too nervous to inquire about the specifics. He didn't need to, however, since Esteban carried on. "Oh, yes, my little blond friend – I will challenge him and win Miss Maddie back." His long legs began to carry him decisively to the glass doors.

Zack entered The Tipton with him and asked what the challenge was as they continued their stride back to the dance.

Esteban halted, puffing up in all of his tuxedo clad splendor. He jutted his chin out and firmly set his jaw. "I will challenge him to – " he paused for dramatic effect, raising his eyebrows, "– **_the LIMBO!_**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A review left by you would be of the utmost enchanting persuasion : ) Heehee – gotta keep up with original ways to ask – ok, maybe almost beg a bit – for feedback! You guys are really great at leaving me reviews, though, so a giant Thank You! Hope you guys liked this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are are, another installment...oh, I hope that you guys have all seen some of those cheesy wonderful old western films of yesteryear because I couldn't resist my little spoof that follows in parts here...Heehee! If you haven't seen them you will most likely just find me strange...though, what am I talking about; I am strange anyway. Alright, enough of that.**

**We left off...**

Esteban halted, puffing up in all of his tuxedo clad splendor. He jutted his chin out and firmly set his jaw. "I will challenge him to – " he paused for dramatic effect, raising his eyebrows, "– **_the LIMBO!_**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, then I said – 'I forgot my pencil'!" Trevor let out a hearty chuckle. "Get it?" The bubbling humour bursting up died in his throat as he stopped to really look at his date. "What's wrong? I know I'm not the greatest comedian, but I didn't think I was _that_ bad..."

Maddie forced her attention back to her date. "What? I'm sorry; I guess I sort of zoned out there for a minute." She looked apologetic. She had been lost in the moments that she had spent alone with Esteban earlier; she was back outside reliving the feel of his arms around her. Then she remembered his denial of anything happening to everyone and it all came crashing back down.

Trevor paused a moment, examining his shoes. "Why aren't you here with him?" he asked, keeping his sight downcast.

Her wide eyes expanded ten-fold as she tried to think of a swift response. "Huh?" was the most intelligent thing to pop in her head.

He turned his face up to meet her gaze. He laughed sardonically. "Hey – I'm a merit scholar, remember? Don't let my handsome facade fool you..." he joked.

Maddie slipped on her patented 'everything is fine' mask. "Have you been dipping into the punch? I told you that Muriel would probably add her 'special sauce' in it!" Her little laugh rang hollow even to her own ears.

Trevor placed a hand on her arm. "You can tell me the truth, Maddie," he coaxed.

She glanced out to the dance floor longingly. "Can we just dance?"

"Is this your way of saying that you don't want to talk about it?"

She nodded empathetically. "Oh, yes!" she enthused as she led him to the throng of dancers.

They lost themselves admist the groups pulsating along with the fast tempo. It was strange seeing everyone all limbs akimbo to the crescendo of a classical tune that Maddie couldn't quite place. She shrugged and let herself loose, bopping in time with Trevor, pushing aside all thoughts of disappointment and immersing herself in the sweet melodies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**YOU THERE!**" His voice shot through the air like a silver bullet, shattering the carefree mood. Everyone came to a standstill, even the music wilted into nothing, the last notes still reverberating off the now immobile bows and strings. All heads were turned toward the doorway which framed the lanky penguin suited bellhop.

He drew his height up as tall as he could, pushed his chin to it's furtherest length, set his jaw, squared his shoulders defiantly, and announced in his best and booming golden thunder voice:

"_I AM ESTEBAN JULIO RICARDO MONTOYA DE LA ROSA RAMIREZ! I challenge you_ –" he extended his arm out to it's full extent, pointing as the seas of dancers parted like the Red Sea to reveal Maddie and Trevor standing paralyzed to the spot, staring at him. He kept his finger pointed toward Trevor and puffed up a bit more before continuing. "I challenge _you_, Trevor..." he paused a moment more, scanning his brain for his opponent's full name before starting again. "I challenge you, Trevor-whom-I-do-not-know-your-full-name, to a **_duel,_**" he finished triumphantly.

Trevor's brow furrowed. "A duel? What, like with pistols?" The mockery evaporated from his lips at the hard glare radiating off of Esteban.

A slow, cheeky grin spread it's way over Esteban as he regarded him. "Oh, better than that, my amigo – I challenge you to a test of skill, strength, and endurance..." He nodded his head slowly, "oh, yes – we will _Limbo_!"

Surprise and confusion swept the crowd. No one quite knew whether to laugh or titter in excitement. The band was the first to respond by playing a few notes from the "High Noon" showdown score and Maddie swore she saw a tumble weed drift across the room. She shook her head as Trevor stepped forward.

"Alright, Esteban Julio – _whatever _the heck your elongated name is – I accept your challenge."

The two young men stepped toward each other slowly, cautiously. Esteban looked behind him to see Zack still standing there.

"Little blond person – would you do me the honour of being my second?" he asked gravely.

"Your second what?" Zack asked blankly.

Cody sighed and walked over to his brother. "In a duel each person appoints someone to be their 'second' ; it means if the person is injured or unable to carry on the 'second' takes their place for them."

Zack straightened up in self importance. "I would be honoured to be your second, Esteban."

"Hey. I don't have a second," Trevor complained, looking around.

"Don't look at me – like I would really wrinkle my gown to limbo!" London scoffed. "I have people to do that!"

Cody stepped towards him. "I'll do it."

"My own brother..." Zack tisked, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Oh! Not my babies!" Carey moaned exaggeratedly. "I can't watch!" She turned and hid her face in Arwin's shoulder. His arms instantly surrounded her and he patted her back reassuringly. Some of the glitter from Carey's crown rubbed off of him and made him sneeze slightly, but he hummed contentedly thinking it a small price to pay to have the object of his affection seeking comfort with him.

"Let's do this," Trevor said with fixed eyes.

Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself in between the two, looking at each in turn wildly. "This _has_ to stop!" No one said anything, the two merely continued to stare daggers at the other. "There has to be another way!" she wailed, but to no avail.

Esteban kept his stare trained ahead as he called out. "Bring out the limbo stick!"

"NO!" Maddie cried, lunging forward. She clutched the lapels of Esteban's tuxedo, turning her slender fingers white with the force of her desperation. "Esteban! Look at me!" He turned his gaze down to her and she saw tenderness begin to pool in his warm eyes. "This isn't worth it! Stop the madness!"

He cupped her cheek with his large hand. "Oh, my beautiful little muchacha. It will be alright," he soothed.

"Ah – hello? You're fighting over _her_?" Everyone turned to see Rebecca approaching their little face off.

"Ugg. I forgot about her..." Zack groaned, earning a withering stare from the spoiled girl.

"Ban – Esteban – I went out with you because I knew it would get my daddy's attention and I figured I could use his disapproval to wheedle what I want...but you are so notworth it!" she huffed with an unattractive frown. "I should have expected this from someone of your lowly station!"

Maddie detached her hold on Esteban and turned toward Rebecca, fury glinting in her eyes. "Oh! You did **_NOT_** just insult my man!"

A pleasant heat trickled down around Esteban at her words. He reached out to her but she shooed him away, still concentrating on the gobsmacked ninny in front of her, oblivious to what she had just publicly announced.

"_Your_ man? Since when?"

"Since he kissed me outside earlier!" There was a general murmuring of 'Ahh' going around the room, but Maddie didn't notice, she was so enthralled in her anger.

"Well, he kissed me the first night we met – funny how it took him so long to make a move with you. He didn't have to think about kissing me for years first – he knew he wanted to be with me from the start," Rebecca fired back triumphantly.

Maddie felt the all too familiar sensation of tears prickle behind her lids, but she bullied them back down. "Why are you doing this? You don't even want him..."

"That's enough!" Esteban's steely voice cut off Rebecca's forthcoming, surely cruel response. "It is you I care for, Maddie. You know that. I want everyone to know that. I am tired of hiding it." His eager gaze met her uncertain one. The entire room was staring at them with sucked in breath, but they all seemed just fall way. The only person he saw was Maddie and he felt as though a mortar of bricks were piling around him as he awaited her answer.

"Esteban...I – I –" she released a befuddled sigh as the weight of the situation hit her. She had just finally admitted, not only to herself and Esteban, but to the entire staff at large that she cared for him; and he proceeded to publicly return her affection. And now here they were, standing before an audience – what was she supposed to say? She feet like she was drowning, and try as she might she simply couldn't gulp up enough air. Her feet were glued to the ground, her eyes were panic stricken, and her mouth felt as though it was stuffed to the max with over sized cotton balls. She regained her focus as she took in Esteban's hopeful and anxious face.

"I'm sorry – I don't know if I can do this right now..." she stuttered as her feet began to carry her backwards. She saw Esteban crumble, his face immediately droop, the light in his vibrant eyes diminish and flicker out like an old lantern. "I'm so sorry..." she numbly repeated before turning and running out the door.

Esteban stared without feeling, gazing emptily at the place that she had just vanished from.

"Does this mean the limbo is off? Cuz, man, I was gonna see if we could do a water limbo, dude...that would be totally awesome..." Lance asked like a big rube.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oy! You're going to review now? Wonderful! Mahvellous, dahling! Good on ya, mate! Hopefully, you all liked the cheese and major corn in this one: ) I hope I'm not the only one who found it funny...sometimes my humour does tend to be on the odd side; ah well. Let me know what you all think. **

**I know, angst came out in this one but...the path to true love never did run smooth, did it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, thank you, _THANK YOU_ for all of your perfectly thrilling reviews! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maddie?"

Maddie wiped her tears away roughly, her hands leaving black streaks down her cheeks.

"Maddie...everything's going to be alright." Carey sat next to her on the curb, turning her head and stooping her shoulders to look the crying girl in the face.

Maddie released a choked little laugh. "Yeah, every thing is just perfect right now, isn't it?" She inhaled a calming breath. "I mean, I just made a fool of myself in front of everyone! And Esteban – he's probably never going to speak to me again!"

"Oh, honey. It's not as bad as all that. Besides – you've seen how many times my boys make fools of themselves in front of an audience!" The laugh died on Carey's lips when she noticed Maddie hadn't joined in. Her heart softened for the wretched looking creature next to her. She put an arm around her reassuringly and the younger girl leaned into her hold.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, I think the first thing you have to do is ask yourself one important thing –"

"What?"

"You need to figure out how you feel about Esteban. You need to ask yourself if it's him that you really want."

Maddie straightened back up, sniffing every other second. "I really, really like Esteban..."

"But?"

She focused her gaze on Carey, the woman who acted more a mother to her than her own most of the time. "What if..." _sniff_ "what if..." _sniff _"what if I'm not good enough for him? What if he decides that he doesn't really like me all that much? What if he goes out with me and then just drops me for _Rebecca_? Or some other floozy? Or what if –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Why don't we take this one step at a time?" Carey looked at her appraisingly. "First off – there is _no_ question as to if you're good enough for him. You're both very sweet, wonderful people. Ok?" Maddie nodded reluctantly. "Second off – you know he's crazy about you. Everyone's known it for a long time, Maddie..."

"How did you know?" she asked tremulously.

"Well, his drooling habit that only happens when you're around and not looking; that was a tip off..." Carey giggled with a half smile.

"You're just saying all of this to make me feel better."

Carey's face turned serious. "I'm saying all of this because it's the truth. And you worrying about him leaving you for someone else – that's insane. You need to trust him and more importantly, you need to trust yourself."

A lackadaisical smile crept across her thin face. "I suppose I have been acting silly."

"Mmm, everyone's entitled to that sometimes."

"So, you and Arwin, huh?" Maddie had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling at her companion's swift change in expression.

"He's a sweet guy...but really – Arwin?" Carey replied nervously.

Maddie shrugged. "Why not? He's nuts over you..."

"Yeah – 'nuts' being the key word!" Carey chortled.

"You never know..." Maddie told her in a sing song voice.

"Hello."

Maddie craned her neck up to see who interrupted their girlie moment. Esteban stood haloed by the hotel lights behind him and she felt as though a very large orange was pushing it's way down her throat.

"Hmm, I think it's time to get back in there. 'Sides – I have a slightly unstable but strangely adorable guy waiting for me." Carey stood up and retired back inside, leaving the two standing there 'all thumbs'.

"Are you alright?" His voice was thorny.

She peered up into his eyes through clotted mascara. "I must look a complete mess." She ran her fingers over her face messily, hoping to wipe away some of her stray coal marks.

"You look like an angel – like always."

She fought a smile and sighed, patting the concrete. "Sit?"

He complied, taking a seat next to the petite blond. "Miss Maddie – Maddie," he amended, not wanting to be so formal as to use the 'miss' in the front. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing, Esteban. Really, it's me. I'm just – royally messed up!" She buried her head in her hands.

Esteban reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, freeing her hiding face from her slender fingers. He used his other hand to tilt her chin upward. "Do not worry, flor hermosa. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Her lashes fluttered involuntarily and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block the crystalline deposits beginning to form once again. "I really like you," she forced out before she could think better of it and chicken out.

"Oh, that is good. Because I am over the moon for you." His rough hand enveloped one of hers tenderly and he brought it up to his lips, brushing a soft kiss over it.

Flushed tingles crept up and down her spine like a pack of happy go lucky spiders. "You really do know how to treat a girl, don't you?" she whispered delightedly.

"Eh, when I am not busy with my head in the sand." His lop sided grin flashed brilliantly.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything, me dulce."

"You know what Rebecca said – I mean about you taking to her from that first night..."

"She is a mean girl who does not know what she's talking of. Do not listen to her."

"But she's right – you went out with her right away, but it took you – took _us_ – this long to even admit anything in the first place."

"It took this long for me to tell you of my feelings because – well, because I did not want to lose you. I did not want to risk our friendship by my telling you how much I want you and you not returning that emotion. With Rebecca; it did not matter if it didn't work out. Plus, I really only went with her to see if..." he left his thoughts unraveled and unfinished, choosing instead to stare down at the tiny pebbles lining the walkway.

"What did you want to see?" she asked breathlessly.

He anchored his gaze to her. "I wanted to see if you would care if I went with another. It is silly, I know, but I –" His bumbling explanation was jolted when her lips met his, silencing another word. He lost no time moving his hands to her sides and scooting closer to her. After a moment, she broke the exchange and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's not so silly," she picked up the conversation, keeping her head in it's contented spot on him and moving her hand to rest over his tuxedo lapel. She knew she was sporting a foolish grin, but she didn't care. "You know the only reason – I hate to say it, but the only reason that I even came here tonight with Trevor was to make you jealous..."

"I figured as much."

They both snapped around to see poor Trevor illuminated in the doorway.

"Trevor – I'm really sorry." Maddie disengaged herself from Esteban's exhilarating embrace and stood up on shaky knees. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. You only meant to use me." His bitter tone cracked at her heart.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I have no excuse. I only hope that you'll forgive me."

"Maybe – one day." Trevor turned around and went back inside.

Esteban stood behind her, wrapping his arms around the front of her waist. This time he was the one who rested his chin on her shoulder. The feel of her back against his chest and his arms cocooning her made her feel safe and fuzzily warm all at once and she knew she was where she belonged.

"I feel awful – he looked so upset."

"He will get over it; you will be friends again. Don't you worry. He just needs a little time."

"I hope you're right. I shouldn't have done that to him..."

"Sshh, do not worry on it right now. Right now is for us." He turned her around in his arms so she was facing him again. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Maddie exhaled contentedly, snaking her arms around him. She rubbed her cheek into his tux jacket, and he could sense her smile. "How do you think the others will react to us being together?"

He shrugged, simply savouring her in his arms, not wanting to think on anything or anyone else.

"Hadn't we better be getting back inside?" she asked half heartedly.

"Not yet – let us stay out here a bit longer, muchacha." He murmured into her crown of blond locks and she snuggled closer to him.

"I could stay out here with you forever..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what you guys think? Too heavy on the corn? What can I say – I'm feeling over sentimental at the moment, I suppose. Oh, also I would love input on your ideas about this – as in, would this be a good ending? Or should I continue, ie. Perhaps with everyone's reactions to them getting together, etc., or would it work better to end here and possibly do the reactions and such in a sequel...so, get to it and let me know your thoughts and what you guys would like to see, eh? That would be simply smashing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, so sorry it's taken so long to get this up! I hope you all enjoy it! I want to say a profuse thank you again to all of you who have taken the time to read this and let me know that you like it!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A cool breeze wisped at Maddie's hair and she sighed reluctantly, knowing they couldn't stay cocooned in each other's arms forever. They would have to leave the soft blanket of the stars and return to the small mass of dancers.

"It's time to go back inside," Esteban murmured into her hair, as though he read her thoughts.

"Do we have to?" She was so enjoying the sensation of finally being in his arms, that she was convinced any idea involving them to move was a very bad idea, indeed.

"Well...we could always fly off into the night and run away together to the Bahamas –" He grinned at her devilishly.

Nervous laughter bubbled out of her as she looked away, trying to still her anxious heart. She felt as though a vacuum was sucking her oxygen dry as the tantalizing thought of taking flight in his arms cloaked her.

"It does not have to be the Bahamas; we could run away to my country..." he told her playfully, though his eyes held a hint of something she couldn't quite decipher. "There are so many things that I wish to show you back home. There's this particular spot that's shaded over by many trees. You can sit and be alone. It's cozy and dark, and very beautiful... One day, I will take you there."

The intensity in his gaze made her knees buckle, and she was very thankful that he was still holding on to her. "I'd like that..." she replied, in barely more than a whisper.

His eyes suddenly widened with an idea. "Oh! And I could teach you to Llama Board with the best of them!"

She peered at him curiously. "Llama boarding?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Oh, si. It is a tough sport, but I could teach you!"

She chuckled softly. "So, is that your favourite past time back home?"

A sly smile crept across his features as he arched one brow. "Oh, no – there are other things that I enjoy much more..."

An insane blush poured over her as she ducked her head from his ardent gaze. A stuttering "Oh..." was all that she could manage.

He reveled in the effect that he had on her. One of his large hands reached up to brush her silken tresses out of her face. He grinned down on her. "For instance, I like kissing you more than boarding with any old llama. I could go on kissing you forever..." He leaned in and brushed a light kiss across her lips.

She tried to overcome the dizzy intoxication that was filling her. He pulled back and released her of his hold, opting to grab her hand in his instead.

"Shall we rejoin our amigos?"

She gave her acquiesce, following him back through the Tipton front doors. They were about to enter the lounge-turned-elegant dance hall when Esteban's slow gait was halted by a tugging on his arm. He looked back at Maddie questioningly.

"I really, _really_ like you, Esteban," she mumbled gravely.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward. "And you know that I am crazy for you, my little Madeline."

A breeze of relief brushed through her at his earnest words. "So, you're not going to change your mind?"

"Change my mind about you?"

She nodded mutely and then he let out a short laugh, much to her chagrin. "This isn't funny, Esteban."

"I am sorry, el pequeño. I do not think you understand." His brows were slightly furrowed as he continued to look at her, but his lips were set in puzzled half smile.

"Then tell me. Just tell me, so we can stop playing these games! If you want to be with _Rebecca_ or some other floozy," her voice was beginning to raise, but she didn't notice. She slipped her hand out of his grasp and coloured her words with flailing arms. "You know, it's not very nice to mess with a girl's heart just because you can! I thought we were _at least_ friends, Esteban, but a _friend _wouldn't do this to ano –" Suddenly his lips were on hers, dying out her wild rant. The kiss ended as promptly as it had started and she found herself more confused than ever.

He shrugged sheepishly. "It worked earlier when you wanted me to be quiet."

"Why don't you just be honest with me?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Impatience was creeping into her voice at his stalling.

"I will be honest, then," His voice was raised an octave and he gulped so loud he was afraid his ear drums would burst.

She stared at him expectantly.

"I do not know why we are even arguing!" He burst out.

"Because! Because...because – _you know!_ And if you don't, then you should!"

"Well, I don't!"

"Well, then I don't know!"

"This is ridiculous!" He yelled louder than he intended.

"Yes, it is!" She agreed, still not lowering her voice.

"Well, then I should just tell you what I was going to say before you started your rambling!"

She scoffed indignantly. "Ah!" She narrowed her eyes. "So, you do have a confession to make, bellboy!" she finished off shrilly.

"Yes, yes I do!" He stood tall, looking down at her seriously.

"Well, then – make it!" She braced herself for whatever he was about to say – whether it be that he really does have feelings for that horrible Rebecca girl, or that he just wasn't quite sure what his feelings were for her; she would be ready. She would be strong; and more than anything, she would _not_ cry, again!

"I'll tell you –" His voice hitched, he was so nervous.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Just tell me."

"I..." He swallowed forcefully, again, and opened his mouth to rush the words out before he could have a second thought. "I LOVE YOU, MADDIE!"

She snapped her lids open, looking at him through large dumbfounded saucers. "What?" she breathed.

"He said he 'loved you'!" London's voice floated over.

Esteban and Maddie both swung their heads to the side, only to find themselves being watched by a rapturous crowd. London, Zack, Cody, Carey, Arwin, Trevor, and Rebecca were all standing at the lounge entrance, gawking at them.

"How long have you guys been watching us?" Maddie asked, finally finding her voice.

"Since you started yelling like maniacs," London tutted.

"So, you heard everything?"

The seven easedroppers stood there awkwardly.

"Not everything," Trevor spoke up, taking a step closer. "You still haven't answered him."

"Trevor," she started.

"It's ok, Maddie. I know you didn't hurt me out of vindictiveness. I wish you would have told me what was going on, but it's done and over with. I'll get over it."

"Thank you, Trevor." Maddie hugged him briefly.

"You're a lucky man, Esteban. Treat her right." Trevor said to him, albeit with a little more malice than intended.

"I am a lucky man; very lucky." Esteban answered, his gaze glued to Maddie.

"Well, this is – uncomfortable. Let's go back inside, what do you say, my King?" Carey looked at Arwin fondly, causing him to hyperventilate slightly.

He caught his breath before looking at his lovely fellow contest winner. "Anything for you, my sweet," he replied smoothly, surprising even himself.

"We'll talk later," Carey whispered to Maddie conspiratorially as she swept past.

"Well, I just – I hope that you're happy, Esteban! Because you certainly won't be hearing from me again!" Rebecca huffed as she swirled out of sight.

Cody laughed. "Like that's any loss!" He looked over at his brother, who hadn't said a word. "Well, I guess we'll see you two inside."

"Yeah, I've got a dance to get back to! I mean, everyone's in there just waiting for me! It's not like they can fun without me! Duh!" London turned on her extremely high heel before pausing and looking back at the couple over her shoulder. "Oh, and it's about time, you two!" She giggled before disappearing after Cody.

That left only Zack, Maddie, and Esteban standing there. Zack stared at Esteban as though he were trying to see right through him.

"You _love_ her?"

"Si – yes. I love her very much," he answered soberly.

Maddie gaped up at Esteban, her mouth open in an 'O'.

Zack stood silently, watching the two gaze at each other. His heart lurched painfully. He wanted to throw a tantrum, he wanted to scream and shout that it's not fair! He wanted to ask her if she returned Esteban's love, or if she thought that she could ever grow to love him, Zack, when he was older. He wanted to do all of this. Then he thought about what the manly thing to do would be. So, he decided to do it. It was time to bow out, leave them to discuss things with each other. For once, he would do the mature thing. After all, if he really cared for her he would want her to be happy above all else. Even if that 'all else' meant to be happy with someone else – to be happy with Esteban.

"Well, I'll just...go, then..." he muttered, but they were too caught up in each other to notice that he was still even standing there. He walked away, dejected in the heart, but lighter in the soul for having made the right decision.

Esteban continued to bare himself silently, staring into her eyes, waiting for her to say something in response to his declaration. "We are alone now," he whispered to her tenderly. They were standing mere inches from each other, but they weren't touching. They both had stiff stances, wondering what would happen next.

"You really love me?" Her lashes batted profusely for a moment, still trying to register everything that had unfolded during this eventful and emotional evening.

"I love you. Amor te!" He grabbed her shoulders to emphasize his words. "Ah, my beautiful little Maddie. You must know that I love you...you must feel it."

An impossibly mammoth grin broke it's way on her face. "You love me!"

Esteban rolled his head back looking up, muttering "Finally, she gets it!" with a laugh. He looked back at her. "So, what do you say? Are you my girl, now?" He asked hopefully.

"Esteban – I've been your girl for a long time!" She launched herself in his arms.

He held her close a moment. "Would you honour me with a dance, Miss Fitzpatrick?"

"Mm, I think I can arrange that, Mr. Ramirez," she grinned up at him coyly.

He led them both back though the linen clad lounge entrance and took her to the middle of the dance floor. She was suddenly thankful that she had broken the other heel off of her shoe when she was outside earlier, so now her foot wear that were formally heels were both flat and even with each other. It would have been very difficult to dance with one heel in tact and the other one broken! It would be like being born on the side of a hill, she joked to herself. He turned to her and reached out his arm. She rested her hand in his outstretched one, with her other hand going to his shoulder. His free hand snaked round her waist bringing her closer and ready for the slow waltz that was wafting from the band. They began the steps clumsily, grinning goofily at each other. The music suddenly shifted to an exotic spanish guitar riff and they both looked over to the band. Arwin was sitting with the string players, his fingers deftly striking the old guitar. Carey was seated next to him, watching him admiringly.

"I didn't know Arwin played..."

"Neither did I..." Esteban agreed, his eyes lighting up. "Do you know what they are playing?"

"No, I don't recognize it." She gazed up at him and she was intrigued by his abrupt change in mood. His look was fiery and incredibly sexy as he smirked at her.

"This is 'Granada'. Oh, this is almost like the national anthem of my country. Come on, my bola del fuego – we will show them how to dance to this!"

He began to lead her through some passionate latin dance steps, his hand sliding around to rest on the small of her back as they moved. She was pulled in flush against him as they danced together, and she had to concentrate hard to keep up with him. Their legs were moving in unison soon and she almost crumbled under his heated look. He was really into this music and she loved that she was seeing this side of him that she isn't usually privy to.

The rest of the dancers had scattered and moved to make a skirt around them. They danced in the large circle made for them, their feet moving rapidly together. Esteban led her around and about, she couldn't believe that this often times bumbling bell hop would be so adept at one of the most romantic forms of dance. His gaze kept flickering between pure passion to a sweet tenderness toward her and she felt faint, not for the first time that evening. As the song came to a close he twirled her one last time and she arrived back in his arms beaming.

The crowd erupted in applause and Esteban's previous self confidence faltered a bit at all of the attention.

"Oh, thank you very much. I have a good partner," he said graciously, motioning to Maddie. There were a few more hoots and hollers of appreciation before the music resumed with more of the classical fare and after a moment's pause Esteban gathered Maddie in his arms again for a slower paced dance.

"That was – _amazing,_" Maddie remarked, still astounded at his hidden talent.

"Oh, that was nothing," he said modestly, but his gratified blush was not lost on her.

She looked over her shoulder and spotted Trevor dancing with London, they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. She saw that Zack and Cody were each dancing with girls that she didn't recognize, but figured them to be guests of the hotel. Rebecca was dancing with Lance, but she looked bored out of her mind – he was probably regaling her with some daring tale involving water. Maddie snickered at this thought. She saw Esteban regarding her closely.

"You look happy."

"I am." She exhaled contentedly, happy to be in his arms.

"I don't think that this night could get any better..." he cooed, lost in the nearness of her.

"Esteban,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too." She glowed so bright, he couldn't believe it was for him.

"Oh, I was wrong! This night did just get better!" He smiled broadly and nuzzled her cheek with his own. "Ah! This really is a sweet life!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah! It is finished! What did you guys think? I really had fun with the Granada bit, that was fun to imagine and write. Heehee. And I couldn't resist theoh socheesy last punny line! Had to do it!Leave a review if you like, I would love to hear what you thought! Eh, please?**


End file.
